Confrontation At the Ice Cream Parlour
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry has a confrontation with three people at the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley! Ron, Molly, and Ginny bashing in this story... If you don't like it don't read it! Written for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Club on HSoW&W forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **(Silver) Dexter Fortescue:** _was a Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not much is known about his time at Hogwarts._

Challenge: Use the location of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in your story.

 **Word Count: 1,773 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were both sitting in Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour waiting on Sirius Black to get there. They were both ecstatic that he had been cleared no more than one hour ago. They both knew that there would be people who wasn't happy about his name being cleared, but they didn't care about that. The only thing that they cared about is the fact that he was finally free and that Harry would be able to live with him now instead of with his so called relatives the Dursley's.

Hermione smirked when she saw Sirius walking towards them. "Heads up, Harry, here comes Sirius."

Harry grinned. "I'm happy that he is finally free. I do wonder what Ron, Molly, and Ginny, are going to do now though because there is no way in hell that Sirius is going to let them keep playing the game that they have been playing the last couple of years."

Sirius who heard what Harry said gave a bark of laughter before he scoffed "Right about now they are getting letters from Gringotts informing them that they are to pay back all the money they took from your vault, pup. I would have been here sooner, but I needed to sign off on everything with Griphook. Just so you know the Ministry awarded me custody of you after a Healer testified that I am sane and healed already. Needless to say Dumbledore was put out about that big time."

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care what Dumbledore thinks or says. I'm done listening to anything he has to say because it is nothing, but half-truths or straight out lies. He gave Molly, Ron, and Ginny money out of my vaults. He gave the Dursley's money out of my vaults. He also stole money out of my vaults for himself. They all deserve what they are about to get."

Sirius nodded. "You two stay right here while I go get me some ice cream. You can decide what you two want to do next."

Hermione grinned. "I figured we'd stay here until Molly, Ron, and Ginny found us so that everyone could hear what they have to say. Let them show their true colors to everyone."

Sirius smirked. "Alright then. I will be right back."

Harry chuckled as he watched Sirius walk up to the counter before he looked back at Hermione. "Do you really think that they will show up, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "I think that they will rush to Gringotts and since they have to pass here to get there they will see us and come in here instead. I have no doubt that they will dig themselves a whole that they can't get out of."

Harry shook his head. "At this point I really don't care. I can't believe that they thought I would never find out about what they did. I'm just happy that I no longer have to pretend to be friends with Ron or Ginny. You would think that Molly would have thought twice about using her daughter since Ginny owes me a life-debt. Why would she risk her daughter like that?"

Hermione sighed as she shook her head and took a bite of her ice cream sundae. "I don't know, Harry, unless she thinks that you don't know or realize that Ginny owes you a life-debt. If I had to take a guess Dumbledore probably told her not to worry about it because you would never call it in since you didn't know about it. They are going to regret what they have done for many reasons."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I just wish that I knew why they would do it. I don't understand how they had no problem stealing from a child or anyone for that matter. I'm just glad that Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, or Arthur weren't in on it or knew about it until Sirius and I told them last night."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I didn't think that they would be in on what Molly, Ron, and Ginny did. I also had a feeling that Arthur nor any of the others knew anything about it because if they did they would have said something to you and they would have done something to put a stop to it. I want you to remember that none of this is your fault, Harry. Whatever happens today they brought it on themselves. They knew better and still did what they did. Alright?"

Harry couldn't help, but smile at the girl he considered his sister in all but blood. "I know, but you know how I am, Hermione. I am counting on you and Sirius to make sure that I don't let them talk me around to their way of thinking. I'm pissed about what they have done and planned to do, but we all know how I can be. I don't want to let them off the hook for this. I want them to realize that what they have done is wrong and that there are consequences to their actions."

Sirius who had sat down while Harry was speaking cleared his throat as he looked at his Godson. "Then that is what shall be done, Harry. It is your choice and nobody has the right to make it for you. You have every right to make them pay for what they have done. Now do quite worrying about it because here they come."

Harry couldn't help, but throw his head back and look at the man who was his Godfather, but also so much more. "I really do love your dry wit, Sirius. Oh, and look here they come into Fortescue's since they spotted me. I wonder if they realize that Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George are following them. I'm pretty sure that they don't since Molly, Ron, and Ginny look like they are fit to be tied."

Hermione lightly chuckled as the three neared them. "That is the truth, Harry." She turned to look at Molly, Ron, and Ginny when they stopped next to their table. "Can we help you three?"

Molly glared at Hermione. "Stay out of this, little girl. Harry, why did we get these letters from Gringotts?"

Harry stood up and placed his hands on the table as he leaned forward. "For one do NOT ever talk to Hermione like that. I am pretty damn sure that you can see what is clearly on her robes which is the Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Peverell crests on her. I also have no doubt that you know that those crests on her robes means that she is under the protection of those Houses. So, why don't you apologize to Hermione?"

Molly swallowed hard at the look in Harry's eyes. She looked at Hermione and muttered "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Harry huffed and shook his head. "We both know that you didn't mean it, but for now we will let it go." He cleared his throat before he talked in a loud voice. "As for why you got those letters from Gringotts is simple. You stole from me so Gringotts was just letting you know that they took everything back that you stole and what you could not cover in galleons they took stuff to pay for the rest of the galleons that you stole as is their right. Did you really think that you would get away with stealing from me, Molly Weasley? Did you really think that your two children Ronald and Ginevra would get away with stealing from me? You are lucky that I have yet to press charges against you for theft and line theft! What in the bloody hell did you think you were doing?"

Molly paled even as her eyes hardened. "You don't know what you're talking about, Harry. I think that you should come with me to Gringotts so that we can get this settled and I can get my money back as well as Ron's and Ginny's money back. It isn't like you need all that money anyways."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It isn't the money that I care about, Molly. What I care about is the fact that you stole from me! If you would have asked me I would have gave you money, but no you just took it for yourself and for your two youngest children. If you can't see that, that is wrong then I suggest you start thinking of what else you have done that would be considered wrong by someone else, but not by you. I honestly don't know how you can stand right where you are and think that you haven't done anything wrong. You stole money and family heirlooms from a child. Everything you have done is wrong and if you don't see that then you are wrong too."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I am done letting you walk all over me. You will no longer address me with familiarity, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. From now on to you three I am Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin and you will abide by that or I will make sure that you do in a way that you will NOT like. If only you hadn't conspired against me than anything and everything I had could have and would have been shared with you. However, since you have conspired against me none of you three will get anything from me while the others will. Now I do believe you three were on your way to Gringotts. Don't let me keep you because I have nothing else to say to you and I don't want to hear anything else that you have to say. Have a good day and nice life."

He sat back down and looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "Do we have anything else that we need to do here in Diagon Alley, Sirius? I want to be shot of this place for now since I know that they are in it."

Sirius chuckled and stood up. "We can go now and come back another time, Harry. I do believe that I want to get away from the stench that has seeped into Diagon Alley in the last couple of minutes."

Harry laughed as he stood back up and helped Hermione up. He pushed past Molly, Ron, and Ginny and nodded at the other Weasley's as he led the way out of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He couldn't help, but laugh as he heard those in the ice cream parlour start yelling and shouting at Molly, Ron, and Ginny.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I really did enjoy writing this story... I hope you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
